Learning to play the piano can be a difficult process. A student, attempting to learn to play the piano, may typically spend many hours taking piano lessons and practicing those lessons, often with the assistance of a teacher. The skills of learning to read music, learning to associate the notes of a piece of music with the piano keys, playing the piano keys in the correct order and with the correct tempo, and building on previous lessons to gain increased ability to play the piano can be time consuming and difficult to learn, and also time consuming and difficult to teach. Several devices have been developed that attempt to address this difficulty by providing electronic assistance to piano students in the form of indicators of the mechanical operation for which keys to press, but such devices often fail to provide such indicators in relation to the other skills required to play the piano, thus reducing the efficacy of the learning process. Moreover, many devices that have been developed generally fail to achieve high quality indications, such as by illuminating keys in inconvenient locations or in an unaesthetic manner.